EL AMOR DUELE
by ghostmacaw
Summary: Perla intenta recuperar el amor de Blu, que heya perdio, esto causara giros y giros, lastimando su corazon.


EL AMOR DUELE

era una mañana en Rio de Janeiro,las aves cantaban y bailaban se divertian sin parar habia pasado dos semanas desde que Perla habia sanado de su ala y ahora vivia con blu en la selva heya se sentia muy bien pero Blu no se sentia tan comodo viviendo como salvaje Blu amaba a Perla con el corazon pero Perla no sentia lo mismo por el .

Blu y Perla dormian en su nido dentro de un arbol algo lejos del santuario de aves donde Blu conocio a rayo de luz le dio en la cara a Blu haciendo que despertara.

Blu desperto volteo y vio a Perla dormida y el le acarisio la mejilla en eso Perla desperto hola perla, como estas?-dijo Blu mientras se levantaba muy bien -dijo Perla fingiendo una sonrisa que Blu no noto quieres que busque el desayuno? Perla- dijo Blu mientras se preparaba para volar no yo ire Blu-dijo Perla y salio del arbol(disque por la comida).

pensamientos de Perla

que hare? yo no amo a Blu ni siquiera me cay bien,solo es un nerd y una mascota simpre con su Linda debemos escuchar a Linda ya me tiene harta hoy le dire que no lo amo lo dejare y me ire con otro Macho mas fuerte y guapo que Blu que me protega no como el cobarde y debil de Blu esta decidido me ire con otro y dejare a blu.

fin de pensamientos de Perla

mientras tanto con Blu

pensamientos de Blu

alfin se acabo la pesadilla estoy con la Hembra que amo pronto le pedire que se case conmigo,formaremos una familia tendremos hijos eso era siempre lo que yo queria tener hijos con la Hembra que amo,cuidarlos,amarlos,educarlo y verlos abandonar el nido y envejecer junto a mi Perla amada.

fin de pensamiento de Blu

como que perla ya se tardo-dijo Blu derpente aparecio Perla Perla trajistes el desayuno-dijo Blu muy inocente Perla lo miro y Blu le dijo-que sucede Perla

tenemos que hablar Blu-dijo Perla y tomo a Blu del ala y lo sento en el piso del nido dime de que quieres hablar Perla-dijo Blu Perla suspiro y le dijo Blu,yo ya no te amo Blu de hecho nunca te ame solo te utilize.  
Blu sintio como que le habien disparado y luego arrancado el corazon bromeas cierto-dijo Blu con algo de tristesa Perla nego con la cabeza y luego -dijo Blu es que yo quiero sentir a alguien que me ame alguien fuerte y guapo no como tu un nerd y debilucho-dijo Perla QUE-dijo Blu super enojado pero no como para perder los estribos si lo que oyes Blu quiero sentir emocion y lujuria con alguien que no seas tu hemos sido pareja durante mucho tiempo-dijo Perla QUE solo hemos sido pareja durante dos semanas dos malditas semanas-dijo Blu y ya me quieres dejar por otro eh Perla-dijo Blu empezando a llorar descuida conoceras a alguien que te ame tal como eres-dijo Perla intentando subirle los animos a Blu-dijo perla pero siquieres podemos ser amigos-dijo Perla AMIGOS? bromeas-dijo Blu con cara de odio si amigos no quieres eso Blu-dijo Perla mirando a Blu que estaba muy triste Perla te dire algo que me digas que seamos amigos es como si me dispararas y luego me arrancaras el corazon,tu y yo no podemos ser amigos-dijo Blu preparandose para irse del nido.  
me voy y jamas me volveras a ver me oistes Perla-dijo Blu con una voz muy seria.  
tomaste lo que yo sentia por ti y lo aventaste a la basura adios para siempre-dijo Blu y salio del nido volando a rumbo desconocido.

Perla lo miro irse al principo sintio tristeza por ver a Blu con el corazon roto pero luego penso que ya era libre haci podria estar con los Machos que heya quiera y tener toda la diversion y lujuria que Blu no le dio.  
pensamientos de Perla

creo que ya soy libre pero siento mucha tristeza por Blu creo que fui muy dura con el pero que me importa ya soy libre me podre divertir con muchos Machos y ellos me daran la diversion y el placer que Blu no me dio.

fin de pensamientos de Perla

mientras tanto con Blu

Blu estaba devastado la Hembra de la que se habia enamorado le rompio el corazon sin piedad el queria casarse con ella,pero ella tenia otros planes con su vida el solo queria formar con ella una familia y criar a sus hijos.

pensamientos de Blu por que? por que? Perla por que me hicistes esto yo te amo solo queria estar contigo solo queria que me amaras como yo te amo a queria amarte y respetarte queria que tu fueras la madre de mis hijos o hijas pero veo que me equivoque con el amor que tu me tenias,pero que va si el destino es haci.  
fin de pensamientos de Blu

por que? Perla por que me rompiste el corazon si yo te amaba-dijo Blu empezando a llorar te pido a ti mi dios del cielo que me ayudes con mi corazon roto-dijo Blu inclinandose.  
Blu -grito alguien y Blu volteo para ver quien y vio a Eva la esposa de su mejor amigo Rafael.  
hola Blu como has estado?-dijo Eva mirando a Blu muy triste con los ojos llorosos y rojos.  
Blu te pasa algo-pregunto Eva y Blu le respondio.  
No No No me pasa nada porque la pregunta-dijo Blu secandose las lagrimas. que te paso? Blu puedes decirme yo te ayudo-dijo Eva preocupada por Blu.  
no me pasa nada Eva no te procupes por mi Eva-dijo Blu con tono serio.  
Blu dime que te paso dimelo-dijo Eva.  
no me paso nada-dijo Blu comensando a enojarse DIMELO AHORA Blu-dijo Eva comensando a enojarse con Blu.  
ESTA BIEN TE LO DIRE-grito Blu haciendo que Eva se asustara un poco.  
dime Blu que te paso para que te pusieras haci dimelo te quiero ayudar Blu-dijo Eva es que Perla me termino no quiso estar conmigo-dijo Blu comensando a llorar como bebe.  
QUE? ella hizo QUE? ,te corto por que lo hizo si yo la veia muy contenta a tu lado Blu.  
Eva solo necesito consuelo-dijo Blu alejandose de Eva y sentandose en la orrilla de su nuevo nido.  
por que? no le gusto a las Hembras por que sera por que soy un nerd y bobo-dijo Blu.  
que dices?,Blu toda Hembra quisiera tener un Macho como tu amable,cari oso,sincero y sobre todo amoroso-dijo Eva subiendole los animos a blu gracias Eva por tu comprension-dijo Blu luego Eva se sento al lado de Blu.  
oye Blu se que esto no me incunbe pero por que te dejo Perla podrias decirme-dijo Eva esta bien Eva te lo dire-dijo Blu empezando a contarle todo a Eva.  
bueno Eva Perla me dijo que no me amaba que solo me utilizo solo me queria por lastima que queria ser libre y estar con otros Machos por que disque habiamos salido durante mucho que yo era un nerd y no le daba placer ni nada por el estilo-dijo Blu poniendose triste y llorando.  
ven blu abrazame creo que necesitas consuelo-dijo Eva extendiendo sus alas para abrazar a Blu,y Blu le correspondio abrazandola.  
ahhhh por que me hizo esto si yo la amaba-dijo Blu llorando en las alas de Eva.  
ya ya ya ya desaogate Blu-dijo Eva abrazando mas fuerte a Blu.

Eva abrazo a Blu hasta que este se calmo y comensaron a platicar cosas personales y luego Eva vio que ya se hacia se noche haci que se despidio de Blu.

adios Blu cuidate-dijo Eva marchandose del nuevo nido de Blu(que magicamente encontro)  
tu tambien cuidate Eva y me saludas a Rafael-dijo Blu y vio que ya era de noche haci que se decidio ir a dormir.

bueno mañana sera otro dia tal ves encuentre el amor-dijo Blu bostezando.  
ya al cabo de 7 minutos Blu se quedo dormido pero so o con perla.


End file.
